Moving On: Gaara love story
by gaarablack
Summary: yet another gaara gender bender fic. Gaara's force to a club by her sibs, and there she sees her ex. but will one of kank's friends help her feel what love is again? rated for cussing, and stuff.
1. I Didn't Even Want To Come!

"Gaara get out of the taxi!" Temari demanded. I growled at her.

"I didn't even want to come." I said. It's true I was dragged here by my older sister Temari. She took my hand, and pulled me out of the car.

"Thank you have a good night." She paid the driver then turned to me.

"Gaara you'll have fun, now come on we were suppose to Kankuro at 8:00, and it's 8:36 now." I rolled my eyes.

'Why did I have to come? I don't like clubs.' I thought. We found Kankuro waiting outside of the door to the club.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

"She refused to come, so I had to make her." Temari said pointing at me.

"I didn't want to come." I said again. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I growled at him. We walked in, and it was just like I thought. Loud, packed, and hot.

'Why are these places always so hot?' I asked myself. I took off the sweater I brought.

"I told you, you weren't going to need that." Temari said. She was looking around.

"You look cute sis." Kankuro commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to wear jeans, and a t-shirt. But Temari made me wear this stupid dress." I complained. He chuckled.

"Come on Gaara have fun. Go dance with some random guy, or girl which ever team you for." Kankuro said looking around. I glared at him.

"I'm not…" I started, but Temari cut me off.

"Gaara that guy is totally checking you out!" Temari said excited.

"And?" I asked.

"Go talk to him, ask him to dance." She said. She pushed towards the guy.

'She's just trying to get rid of me.' I thought. I sighed, and walked over to the bar where the guy sat. He was kinda of cute. He had long brown hair, and pretty lavender eyes…

'Did I just think that?' I asked myself. The guy grinned at me.

"Hello there."

"Hi." I responded. He looked me up, and down as I sat down on a stool.

"So what brings a beautiful girl like you here?" he asked. I pointed to my siblings.

"Them. My siblings." I said. I looked towards them. Kankuro was hitting on a girl with short sandy blond hair. And Temari was getting hit on by a guy with silver hair, and his shirt halfway open.

"I see."

"What about you?" I asked.

"A couple of my friends." He answered.

"You want a drink?" he asked. I nod.

"Do you drink?" he asked.

"Just beer." I said. He nod, and order two beers. I fanned myself with my hand.

'Damn it's on hot in here.'

"Are you hot?" the guy asked. I just realized that I didn't know his name.

"Yeah a little, and what's your name?" I asked.

"Neji, and yours?"

"Gaara." I said. The bartender brought our drinks.

"Do you dance?" Neji asked. I gave him a weird look.

"No." I said.

"How come?"

"I just don't." I said. He nod a little.


	2. I Missed You, And I'm Sorry

This one is really short sorry.

I turned to Sasuke right behind me, and with some of his friends including Neji. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked harshly. He looked shock to see me.

"I thought you didn't like clubs?" he asked.

"My sibling." I answered. He nod.

"You look good."

"I'm leaving." I said walking off.

"Hey wait." Sasuke said. But I didn't listen. I just want to get out of here, and now.

"Gaara wait." Sasuke grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What?" I hissed. He pulled me outside away from his friends, and the noise.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." I turned away from him. Tears were forming again.

"I'm going home." I tried to walk away, but he rapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened.

"Gaara I know you miss me, and you know that I missed you too." He said in my ear.

"Let go Uchiha, or else." I threaten. His grip tightened around my waist.

"Or what? You'll get Kankuro? You know he's a little busy right?"

"I said let go." I tried to growl, but I end up saying threw a sob. Sasuke kissed my shoulder, then my neck, and them my cheek.

"I missed you so much." He said as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry Gaara. Can't we just forgive, and forget?" he asked. He turned me so that I was facing him. Tears were flowing freely now.

"No."

"We can be a couple again." I shook my head no. I tried to get out of his grip. No luck.

"Gaara you out here?" Kankuro called.

"KANKURO!" I screamed. Sasuke let go me when he seen my brother. And when Kankuro saw him his worried look turned murderous.

"What are you doing to my sister?" he demanded. I ran over to Kankuro.

"Nothing just talking." Sasuke said putting his hands up.

"Gaara are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head no.

"Gaara I really am sorry, so please at lease think about what I said?"

"Go to hell!" Kankuro shouted. By now Sasuke's friends had came out to see what was taking Sasuke so long.

"Teme are you ok?" a blond boy asked. Sasuke nod.

"Yeah I'll be right in." Sasuke turned to me.

"Think about it." He said before he walked inside.


	3. Author warning

Hey a little head's up. I'm working on three stories at a time right now instead of the 14 at a time. Those stories will be

Feline: a Gaara love a story

New life

And

Death High.

As soon as one of those finish I'll start on another one. I took one to may at once, and it's making my brain into mush. Sorry if your story was not pick, but I will get to them within in a month. ^.^


	4. HELP!

I don't mean to bother you but please read this...

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD !


End file.
